Cradle Me
by trycee
Summary: Scully wakes up to Mulder in her bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Cradle Me**

**Part 1**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully slipped into the unfamiliar hotel bed and closed her eyes. She breathed heavily, her thoughts were clouded, all she could think of was Mulder in the adjoining hotel room and how much she wanted to be with him. No matter what she did, every waking moment she thought of him, she couldn't get Mulder out of her head and it was starting to annoy her. After seven years of trying to ignore her feelings for him, it was getting harder to rationalize her reasons and to dismiss her feelings for him. It was also getting harder to not act on them. She sighed again and slowly slipped off into a fitful sleep. Scully was jarred awake by something shifting on the bed beside her. She froze as she felt Mulder's hand creep up around her waist, she knew it was Mulder even in her sleep laden fog. His hands came to rest around her hip. His hand was heavy, warming her even through the blankets that separated his hand from resting on her skin. She knew he was asleep from the pattern of his breathing but she could not for the life of her know why he was in her bed cradled up to her. His hand tightened and drew her in against him and he pressed his nose into her hair. She sucked in the air around her, she was rigid from the weight of his arm on her side and the intimate way he was spooned up to her. She tried to turn her head to look at him but she could feel his breath in her hair and she knew he was deep into sleep. _Did he have a nightmare?_, she wondered. _Was he sleep-walking? _Mulder gripped her tightly and his warmth warmed her entire body. She relaxed against him and then found herself slipping back into a more peaceful sleep.

The bright sun beaming into her hotel room woke her and she immediately remembered that Mulder was pressed up against her. His head had shifted to her breast, pressing her into the bed. "Mulder!", she whispered at first. "MULDER!", she said, alarmed.

He shifted his head and slid back over to the side of her though his arm was still locking her in. She lifted his arm and placed it against his own body and then she turned to face him. "Mulder!", she said, reaching to touch his face which looked flushed and sweaty.

"Hmmm...", he said, shaking his head.

"Mulder...wake up!"

His eyes opened but he flopped over to his side, his back facing her. "Are you okay?"

"Mm...", he said, pressing the pillow against his face, trying to block the sun.

"Mulder, you're lying in my bed in nothing but your boxer shorts!"

Mulder grabbed at the blanket that had shifted down near his knees and pulled it up over his shoulders. "There...Now you don't have to look," he said, closing his eyes.

Scully sat there stunned for a moment and then stood up. She glanced down at the nightclothes she was wearing, grateful she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him. "Are you sick, Mulder?"

He kept his eyes closed. "Yes," he sighed. "I feel like shit, Scully..."

Scully pressed a cool hand against his forehead. "My god, Mulder, you're burning up...I need to take you to the hosp..."

"NO!", he screamed, his eyes wide with horror. "Just take care of me Scully...Please..."

"We need to head back today...We're not far from D.C.", she said, standing up and walking over to the bathroom.

She grabbed two wash cloths and wet them and wrung out the excess water. She brought them back and placed a soaked cloth on Mulder's burning forehead. With the other, she wiped his neck and hairline which was soaked with sweat. She could see his eyes fluttering and she searched through her purse grabbing a few aspirins. She grabbed her old diet coke and told him to sit up. She tucked a pillow in back of his head and had him sip a little of her flat soda before handing him the pills. His eyes were barely open but he accepted the pills and after swallowing, he slid back down onto the mattress and closed his eyes. She covered his shoulders with the blanket and adjusted the wet cloth against his forehead. "Sleep a little Mulder...", she said, softly. "I'll call Skinner..."

She grabbed up her cell phone off the nightstand and then dialed the number to her boss. "Sir..."

Mulder listened to Scully's conversation. He could hear her sigh and he turned so he could see her pacing around the room. "Yes, but...sir...Mulder...is ill...No sir, he's not dying...Sir...No I don't want to get billed for another night...why can't the bureau...Yes sir...No we're only about four hours away...Yes sir..."

"He wants us back huh?", he said in a raspy voice.

She turned to look at him. "I have an autopsy scheduled and he needs us back..."

Mulder was silent as he looked at her. He coughed into his hand. "Scully...I'm afraid I'm not gonna be much help..."

"I know," she said, starting to pack. "Don't worry, Mulder...Just lay down...I'll handle everything," she said, pulling out a sweater and jeans from her bag.

She grabbed some fresh underwear and a bra and walked into the bathroom. After a quick shower, she dressed in the bathroom and returned with all of her toiletries, tossing them into her overnight bag. The connecting door was open from when Mulder had crept into her room, so she stepped over into his hotel room and began gathering up his belongings. She was used to packing his things for him after all these years of partnership, it was necessary at times. It suddenly struck her, the level of closeness between them that was very unusual for 'partners'. She packed his luggage once in awhile when they were out in the field, he slept over her house on occasion either sleeping in her guest bedroom or on her couch. She too spent nights on his couch when he'd been missing or in his bed since he'd replaced the water-bed mattress with a normal mattress...They ate meals together, they even spent their off days with each other or at least by phone, it was a necessity, they both needed to hear each other's voice at least once throughout the day...They were more than friends and she knew it..._Maybe that's why he crawled into my bed when he was feeling sick...looking for my comfort._..", she thought to herself. None of those things were typical of partners, but it was typical of them...

Her heart swelled at the thought of him seeking comfort from her. Mulder had long stopped pretending he could handle pain and would let her take care of him. Even recently he even began expecting her to baby him. She smiled to herself as she gathered his things. _Did she like it that he came to her?, _she already knew the answer to that question. She reached into his bags and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers, socks and a t-shirt and jeans for him and then closed the connecting door behind her, dumping his bag near the door.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cradle Me**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

"Mulder...You need to shower and get dressed...", she said, laying out his clothes at the end of the bed.

Mulder's eyes opened. "Hot steamy shower?", he said, his throat swollen.

"Yeah, I'll help you," she said, snatching the covers off of him.

Mulder yelped. "Its cold!"

Scully touched his forehead. "I know...Let's get you in that shower, Mulder...You'll feel better...", she said, as he tried to stand up.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him to his feet. She walked with him slowly towards the bathroom. Mulder gripped her shirt, lifting it on the side exposing her skin. She could feel his fingers against her and it sent shock waves throughout her body but Mulder was too ill to notice. She turned on the shower and turned to leave but Mulder grabbed her hand, holding her in place against the sink. "Help me in...", he said with glazed over eyes.

Scully swallowed hard and then reached her hand onto his waist band. She looked into his eyes but Mulder was too weak as he leaned against the wall, she yanked his boxers down. She'd seen him naked before but having him stand in front of her in all his glory caught her off guard. She gleamed over his stark lean nude muscular body in front of her. Mulder eyes opened and then he glanced at Scully staring at his body. "Scully...you gonna take a picture or you're gonna paint it?"

Her eyes widened and she looked off embarrassed. "Sorry, Mulder...I...just..."

"Like what you see?", he whispered.

She didn't answer, her mouth was dry and she thought she might die from embarrassment. She quickly helped him step out of his boxers that were pooled around his ankles. She then held his hand as he stepped into the shower and then she closed the curtain, shielding her view of his body. She snatched up his old boxers and quickly closed the door behind her. She stood against the bathroom door, trying to stop herself from shaking.

"Omg, " she said, trying to steady her breathing. "I can't believe I just stood there and stared..."

She tried to keep herself busy as she waited to hear him call for her. She threw her bags into the rental car right outside her hotel room and then sat back down at the edge of the bed, waiting. After a few minutes, she grabbed up his clothes and then knocked on the door. "Mulder?"

"I need your help Scully," she could hear him say.

She opened the bathroom door and stepped back into the steamy room. The shower curtain was open and she could see him standing before her shivering underneath the spray of water. She turned it off and draped a towel around his shoulders and then grabbed another and wrapped it around his waist, trying hard to keep her eyes off of his nether region, but she couldn't help the occasional glance or two. She then helped him step out and she walked him over to the sink. "You still need my help?"

"Yes," he nodded.

She glanced at him one more time and then grabbed his clean boxers and had him step into them. She then pulled it up his waist for a perfect fit. Her hands drifted a little up to his chest with glistening water, but she dropped them immediately and then grabbed his towel and dried the water from his chest and arms and then picked up his t-shirt. "Bend your head down," she ordered.

He did as he was told and she pulled his cotton tee over his head, through his arms and then down his chest. Her fingers scraped his chest lightly as it slid down and a chill ran through her. She looked up into his eyes. He was looking at her intensely, watching her and so she bent down to have him step into his jeans. After she snapped the buttons on his button-fly, she moved him back onto her bed. She knelt down and had him lift each leg so she could put a pair of socks on him followed by his shoes. She looked up from the floor and could see Mulder was watching her.

"What's wrong?", she said, nervously.

"You take such good care of me," he said, reaching out to touch the top of her head. "Thank you..."

"That's what partners are for...", she smiled.

"No, no it isn't...", he said, locking eyes with her. "Its not even what friends do either...Scully..."

She dropped her eyes shyly and then looked back at him. "Mulder...I'm a doctor..."

He shook his head. "No...don't try to hide it Scully...this is more than that and you know it..."

Scully stood up, avoiding his eyes but Mulder grabbed her hand. "Look at me, Scully!"

She turned and her eyes locked again with his. "Tell me I'm wrong? Tell me that you don't feel it?", he whispered.

Her chest heaved. "Tell me Scully, that you don't love me...", he said, staring deep into her baby blues.

She closed her eyes, standing next to him. Mulder waited, his hand gripping hers. She slowly opened her eyes. "I do love you...", she said, as tears fell down her cheeks. "I do..."

Mulder nodded. "I love you too...But I told you that before..."

She nodded. "You did..."

"But you didn't believe me...", he said, dropping her hand.

"I did...I was just scared," she said, stepping away from him. "I'm still scared..."

"Of me?"

"No," she said, stepping over to the door near his luggage. "Of everything changing..."

Mulder turned towards her but his sudden movements made him dizzy. "It'll be better, Scully..."

She looked nervous as she stood close to the door as if she wanted to escape. She grabbed up his luggage and opened the hotel door. "Be right back...", she said, leaving him alone.

Mulder's head was spinning as he waited for her to return. He was afraid he'd scared her, after all this was not how he had planned to tell her he loved her again but he couldn't help himself. He knew Scully loved him, there was no more question of that. The timing was wrong but when would it be right? He was tired of pretending that they were just friends, he needed her to know. He knew also that Scully was thinking...she was taking her time trying to composing herself, probably checking them out of the hotel, maybe even walking around the building a few times before she would face him. He knew that the cat was now out of the bag, she had said she loved him back but he wondered what she would now do. Would she run or would she finally deal with it. He wondered these things as he waited patiently for her to return. After awhile, she came back in and stood in front of him, her hands crossed in front of her. He searched her eyes for any fear but he couldn't find it.

Her eyes were wide with tears and a smile on her lips. "Mulder...This isn't exactly the way I pictured us telling each other we loved one another...", she said, lovingly touching his face.

Mulder leaned into her hand. "I know...I feel like shit and I'm being a pain in the ass..."

"Well, not yet," she said, gesturing for him to stand.

He reached out and gripped her forearms. He stood up and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Get me feeling better, Scully...and I'll do it right," he said, as she walked him over to the door.

"Okay," she said, smiling to herself. "Let me get you to the car...then get you home...and when your back to normal...We're gonna make this a more memorable moment..."

"Deal," he said, as she reached around him and closed the door behind them.

She walked him towards the car and he sank down into the passenger seat. Her hand skimmed his hair and forehead. "How do you feel now..."

"My heart is happy...You said you loved me back...but I feel dizzy...", he said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Okay...I'll get you home..."

"Not at my apartment, Scully," he whined. "Yours!"

"Mine?", she said, surprised, as she stood in the parking lot.

"Yes," he said as she draped his jacket over his shoulders like a blanket. "Its comfortable...There's food there..."

"Okay," she said, closing the car door.

She slid into the car seat and then adjusted it so her legs could reach the peddle and then pulled out. She glanced over to Mulder and could see he was already asleep. She smiled broadly to herself. He'd told her he'd love her...and this time she believed him. _He was still sick when he told her,_ she noticed. _But this time, she knew it was the truth. What would that now meant...How would things change between them? _She wasn't sure..._  
_

**Please Leave Feedback, Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cradle Me**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully pulled up to her apartment building and she glanced over to Mulder. He was sleeping but she could see he was again sweating heavily. She got out of the car and came around to the side and opened the door. Her cool hand touched his face and she could feel his brow searing her. "Mulder...we're here...", she said, trying to wake him.

His eyes opened slightly and then he swung his legs to the side and with Scully's help he stood up. She wrapped her arm around his waist and then closed the car door. They walked across the street to her building. After stepping off the elevator, she walked in to her door and leaned him against the wall so she could open her door. With it opened, she walked him in as he clung to her. She headed for the couch but Mulder stopped dead in his tracks, preventing her from moving any further.

"No, Scully...bed," he said.

She squeezed his waist and then continued towards the two bedrooms. She glanced up at Mulder and could see he wanted to head to one place, her bedroom. She continued on and then brought him around to the other side of her bed, the unused part of her bed. She pulled the blanket back and Mulder sunk down on the bed. She felt his head again and whispered that she'd be right back. She returned from the kitchen with more aspirin and water. Mulder gulped the pills down as Scully sat next to him on the bed. "Hungry?"

He nodded but his eyes were closed. "Mulder...I'm gonna warm you up some chicken broth, okay?"

Again he nodded but didn't speak. She turned on the television and placed the remote within his reach and then retreated back into the kitchen. After a few minutes, she had a cup of microwaved broth and brought it back to him. She blew it to cool it down for him and then handed it to him. He took a few sips gulping the liquid down until the cup was empty. She placed it on the nightstand and then she removed the blanket over his feet and then slipped his shoes off. "I want you to rest...Maybe I can convince Skinner to let me do the autopsy tomorrow..."

"If you do the autopsy you'll be gone for hours...", he said with his eyes closed. "I need you to take care of me..."

"I know," she said, holding his hand. "I will..."

She pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number. "Sir, I'm at my apartment...Like I was trying to tell you earlier...Mulder is very sick right now...He's here...I can do the autopsy first thing tomorrow morning...Yes sir. Alright...", she said, hanging up.

"What did he say?"

"He said, he'll be here soon...Somethings up, Mulder...He sound nervous..."

Scully stood up and looked him over. He looked peaceful in her bed but she could see he was still very sick. "I'll bring you a cloth..."

"No, it's wet...", he whined.

She smiled and then kissed his forehead. "Now you're being a pain in the ass..."

He smiled back but his body was then wracked with a series of coughing fits.

"I'll bring you some tea," she said, running her hand over his jawline. She leaned in again and kissed his cheek.

She turned and walked back into the living room. She put some music on and then busied herself in the kitchen washing dishes as she waited for the tea to boil. There was a knock at the door and she immediately grabbed for her gun. She walked to the door and peered through the keyhole and then opened it. Skinner entered looking rattled.

"You okay?", she said, as she watched him wring his hands. "that was fast..."

"I was already on my way here...There's trouble...", he said, looking down at her. "Where's Mulder?", he said, shooting a look over to the couch.

"He's laying down..."

"We all need to talk..."

Scully raised an eyebrow and then snatched up the cup of tea for Mulder off the counter and then lead the way over to her to the hallway. Skinner looked at the open guest room but saw no evidence of Mulder, instead he followed Scully into her bedroom. He glanced at Scully as he took in the sight of Mulder laying in her private bed on the other side as if she expected to sleep next to him.

"Why is he in _here_?", Skinner asked, his hands on his hips.

Scully's eyes widen and her mouth opened but she was dumbfounded. "I...ah...Mulder...", she stammered.

"Skinner...", Mulder said, opening his eyes. "I feel like shit right now..."

Skinner walked further into her bedroom, taking it all in. Mulder was fully clothed but was sunk down on the bed under covers with a cup beside him on the nightstand. Scully moved over to him and then sat at his side and handed him the cup of tea. "Take a sip," she said, fully aware that Skinner was watching her.

"This could look pretty bad, Agents...", he said, sternly.

"Sir, he's sick...", she said, glancing up to Skinner.

"Exactly...I don't think you realize what I deal with, Agents. I have to answer questions about the both of you and your relationship. I have to answer whether I have ever seen anything out of the ordinary between you too.."

"How is this out of the ordinary?", Mulder asked.

Scully placed the tea to his lips and he sipped again and laid his head back. She placed the tea on the night stand and then stood up facing Skinner.

"Is that why you came here, sir? To check up on us?"

"No! Look...I have an agent that was killed under unusual circumstances..."

"An X-File?", Scully questioned.

"It has all the indications...He was on a stake-out and then he disappeared and was found 20 miles away floating in water and no one knows how he got there.", Skinner sighed. "I'm under pressure to provide answers...I need your help..."

Scully turned to look at Mulder. "I just need to make sure Mulder is feeling better...I can do the autopsy first thing in the morning."

"Why can't he ever go to a hospital!", Skinner said harshly.

Scully stiffened, raising her eyebrow. "Sir, you know why and as his doctor, I need to keep a watch over him...Now if that's the only reason you came..."

Skinner nodded and then turned towards the bedroom door. He stopped and then turned back to face Scully. "First thing in the morning, Scully! I need answers immediately, alright. There are four other Agents that may get charged with his murder unless you prove other-wise so you can appreciate the stress I'm under..."

"I can," she sighed. "I'll be at Quantico by 7 a.m."

"Alright...", he said, glancing over to Mulder. "Take good care of him, because if this Agents death is unexplainable...I need him to come up with an explanation!"

"Yes sir," she said, as Skinner turned and walked out.

She waited until she heard the front door slam and then she turned back to Mulder.

"Sounds like he was abducted...", Mulder sighed.

"Well...we'll see tomorrow...", she said, sinking back down beside him. "Mulder, you need anything else?"

"Yes," he said, gripping her hand.

"What?"

"I need to visit the little boys room," he said, kicking the blankets off and swinging his feet toward the edge of the bed.

He stood up but immediately fell back down. "The room is spinning..."

"I think you have the flu," Scully said, grabbing his arm. "No wonder with all the running around you do, Mulder...You go hours without eating...Your weakening your system..."

"Uh-huh," he said, as she walked him into the bathroom.

"I'll be right out here," she said, turning to close the door.

She could hear Mulder flush and then she heard the water from the sink but when she opened the bathroom door she was surprised to see Mulder had stripped out of his clothes except for his boxers. "I can't sleep comfortably in my clothes..."

"You've done it for years...", she smirked.

"But not in bed...", he said, reaching for her.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and walked him back to the bed. She covered him up with the blankets and then looked at her alarm clock. "I just noticed I haven't eaten anything myself all day..."

"Get yourself something, Scully...I'm just gonna close my eyes..."

She couldn't help but notice his muscles, the small tuff of hair on his chest and the way his body flexed as he breathed. She wanted to touch him but didn't feel it was appropriate, declaration of love or not, she still wasn't comfortable, not yet. She stood up and walked back into her kitchen and quickly made herself a sandwich. After eating it she returned to his side, she was drawn to him, just as she always was when he was sick or hurt. She loved him and he wanted her near him, that was all she needed to know. Scully watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, it was hypnotic. After awhile she decided that she needed to sleep and so she grabbed up her clothes and returned to the bathroom where Mulder's clothes were strewn all over the floor. She picked them up and placed them into the hamper and then quickly changed into her silk button-up pajama top and slid on her pajama bottoms. She returned to the bedroom and once again took another look at him before climbing into bed next to him. She switched off the lamp but was suddenly very aware of Mulder in her bed. She could reach out and touch him if she wanted. This wasn't a dream or a fantasy...he was asleep in her bed but she kept her distance and turned her body so she couldn't see him. She needed to sleep and she was positive that if she didn't turn away she would be up all night watching his silhouette as the moon cast a soft glow into her room. She took in a breath and could smell Mulder so strong that she instantly relaxed and fell asleep.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cradle Me**

**Part 4  
**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully awoke again to Mulder pressing her hard down into the mattress. She could feel his searing skin against her chest with his hand cradling one of her breast and his mouth tickling her neck. Her body involuntarily reacted to the closeness as her eyes closed again on their own and a shiver ran through her body. She opened them and could see Mulder's eyes were still closed shut and from his breathing she knew he was still asleep. She reached out with her hand and touched the top of his silky hairs. She loved his hair and as she let herself finger the dark strains her fingers drift down to his cheek, trailing down to the bristles that poked through on his side burns and chin. He was so close to her, she couldn't control the reactions her body was given. She was very aroused but from the feel of his forehead she knew he was still ill.

"Mulder," she struggled to say. "I need to get up for work..."

_How natural did that sound?_, she thought to herself. _How intimate and natural was it to tell him to let go of her body and her breast and stop breathing against her skin sending shock waves throughout her body, so she could go to work! _What a difference just one day had made already in their lives. _What would things be like when he was back to himself?_

"Mulder," she said, again with a little more force in her tone.

Mulder rolled off of her and he flopped over to his side, his back facing her. She sat there a moment, suddenly chilled, her body stiff and yet fully aroused just from the feel of him against her. She stood up and her legs felt wobbly, she held on to the night stand and looked back over to him still asleep and she quickly grabbed her robe and a change of clothes and retreated into her bathroom for a very cold shower. When she emerged with red wet curls, her hair wrapped in a towel and a light pink sweater and slacks, she walked over to 'his side' and placed a small note telling him to call her if he needed anything along with a glass of water, four aspirins and the telephone.

Mulder looked like a small boy curled up to his pillow and she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you...", she whispered.

"Love you too, " he mumbled.

She smiled and then bent down and kissed the top of his head and then pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. She then returned to the bathroom and finished her hair. She then closed the front door behind her heading for Quantico.

After six hours of focusing solely on the task of conducting the autopsy, Scully's mind drifted back to Mulder. She checked her cell phone and noticed that he hadn't called her. She was anxious to get back to her apartment to check on him but she needed to wait an additional hour for Skinner to meet her for the autopsy results. She checked her watch. She'd called Skinner over an hour before and with Quantico only a 45 minute commute from the Hoover building, he should have been there already, she reasoned. Just then the door of the Autopsy bay opened and Skinner walked in. She could see he was disturbed by something and she wasn't sure why.

"Sleep well?", he said, glaring at her.

Scully stepped back slightly. _Where was this coming from?_, she wondered. _Mulder speaking to her that way was one thing, but Skinner? _"Actually, I did...", she said defiantly.

"Mulder still at your apartment?"

_Since when was Mulder recuperating at her apartment something new? _

"Yes...he's still ill...", she said, fixing Skinner with a look.

He averted his eyes and stood there a moment, his hands on his waist. "You got the results of the autopsy?"

She was still watching him but she handed him the file. "This man, Agent Siana was an abductee...He had three implants, one at the base of his neck near his spine, one in his nose cavity and one in the soft skin of his stomach."

Skinner took the file from her hands. "You're sure about this?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a specimen container with three flesh covered implants. "They fused with the skin which goes against nature, actually...", she sighed. "The body should resist a foreign object but in this case, the body fused with it instead...I've seen nothing like it."

"So how did he die?"

"Blunt force trauma to the chest and neck and then drowning..."

"So nothing that could possibly save these three Agents lives, then?"

"Tell me exactly why they're being charged!"

"No one can account for how he disappeared. All four agents were assigned to a case, a stake out of a drug dealer. Agent Siana was suspected to be a snitch by the other three Agents who are rumored to be crooked...on the take by the local mafia. Siana ends up missing while on stake-out with them, he ends up dead...and despite having implants...his death is still explainable...They'll get charged in his death, Agent Scully."

She looked down to her feet and then looked back up. "What did the Agents say?"

Skinner shook his head. "I can't divulge that information, Scully, you know that...If we can't prove that something supernatural happened to him...as the accused claim...then they'll be charged for murder..."

"Well, how can I help you if I don't know what they said they saw, sir?"

Skinner nodded. "Fine...I'll stop by with their statements later...Maybe Mulder will be up for helping us solve this..."

"Okay...", she said, grabbing up her things.

Skinner looked at her for a second and she could see him watching her. She glanced up and met his eyes. She could tell he had something more to say but remained silent and then walked out, leaving her alone.

Scully dialed her home phone but there was no answer and she panicked. She needed to get home immediately. She raced home as fast as she could and bound up the steps, into the elevator and then when she reached her door, she found it slightly ajar. She pulled out her gun and kicked the door open to find Mulder standing next to a table filled with food and a cheap grocery store rose. "Scully..."

She lowered her gun and then closed the door behind her. "Mulder...You didn't answer the phone...", she sighed, as her eyes scanned the scene before her.

"I wasn't here...", he blushed. "I went to pick us up something to eat...I figured you'd be starving by now..."

She crossed over to the kitchen and looked over the meal. He'd bought a rotisserie chicken, some ready made potato salad and green beans. He'd baked some rolls that were slightly burned at the bottom and had poured them a glass of wine. "You're feeling much better...", she smiled.

"Well," he said, shyly. "I wanted to do it right..."

She looked up and her breath caught as Mulder closed the distance between them. He wrapped her in his arms and then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. She sighed in his mouth and he plunged his tongue in and their kiss instantly became heated as she nipped at his lower lip and he assaulted her mouth, pressing and exploring. They broke away to breath and both were flushed with desire but they both stepped back slightly. "I think our kissing is explosive..."

"I agree," she said, trying to focus. "It was incredible...", she said locking eyes again.

"I want more...", he said, stepping back over.

He wrapped her in his arms and carried her over to the arm of the couch, lowering her there so she was close to his height so neither had to strain. He again brushed his soft lips against hers and Scully could feel the electricity between them as their mouths merged. Her head was dizzy as their kisses became more desperate and she could feel her own body react as he pressed his own chest against hers. They broke away again and Mulder stared down deep into her eyes. "I love you Scully..."

She smiled widely and then wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "I love you too Mulder," she said, pulling him back down for a kiss.

A few more minutes passed by and then Mulder broke the kiss. "Wow...I...we...better...eat...", he stammered.

Scully could see he was just as aroused as she was and her eyes again wandered down to the bulge of his pants. He stood before her unashamed but he helped her slide down to the ground and then he held her hand, intertwining their fingers and led her over to the table. He pulled out her chair, which was surprising to her, and then served up the food. They sat in near silence, glancing shyly to one another as if they were on their first date. After they'd eaten, Mulder had another surprise for her. He'd purchased a store-bought cheesecake as well.

"You're a romantic, Mulder...", she smiled.

She listened to the jazz music playing on her stereo and watched his face as he sliced the cake and place it in front of her. He bent down for a quick peck on the cheek and then returned to his chair, quickly devouring his piece. After they were finished, Mulder stood up and gathered her dishes and put them into the dish washer. He then poured them a fresh glass of wine and walked her over to the coffee table.

"You shouldn't have so much wine...", she said, seriously. "You may be feeling better...but you need to take it easy a little...", she said, taking the glass from him.

"I'm fine...", he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in against his chest. "I couldn't be happier...Well...I _could_ but that's another day..."

She smiled against him. She felt the same way. Only one thing could make her happier than she was at this very moment but she didn't want them to rush into anything...They needed to take things slow. _As if 7 years wasn't slow enough,_ she thought.

"I want us to take our time...", he said, kissing the top of her head as he guided her over to the couch. "I'm just grateful I can hold you Scully...When I woke up and you were gone...I can't tell you how that felt..."

She looked up at him and then ran her fingers through his hair. "I had to autopsy a body...", she said. "As a matter of fact, Skinner should be stopping by soon..."

"Again?", he sighed.

"You know...he was kind of angry with me today," she said, as her hand traveled down to his stubble.

He looked so sexy with a little stubble on his cheek. _He looked sexy anyway_, she thought.

"Why was he angry with you?"

"I got the impression...he was upset...that you were here with me..."

"We've spent the night at each other's apartments before...", Mulder said, frowning. "He knows that...He's seen us..."

"I know...He had this tone when he spoke to me...He said, 'Sleep well?', as if he were insinuating..."

"That what, I'd be in your bed," he said with a wink.

Scully smiled and then leaned in to him for a kiss. There lips locked and this time Scully plunged her tongue into Mulder's mouth. He groaned and immediately grabbed her arms, stopping her. "Whoa...My heart...can't take that just yet...I'm still a little woozy from the flu...", he said, breathing heavily.

Scully pouted. "You sure?"

"No," he said, looking at her red swollen lips. "God no...but I..."

There was a knock on the door and Scully stood up. Her face was flushed and her arousal as well as Mulder's was evident. "Just a second," she called out and then glanced around at the apartment. It looked like a date scenario with glasses of wine, food still left on the table, a little jazz playing on the radio, a grocery store rose in a vase on the table and she and Mulder with their clothes slightly disarrayed.

Mulder stood up and rushed back to the bedroom as Scully attempted to hide the glass of wine and straighten herself up before opening the door to Skinner.

**Please Leave a Review: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cradle Me**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully quickly opened the front door letting Skinner into her apartment. He scanned the scene noticing the red rose still on the dining room table and the soft jazz music playing over her stereo. "Interrupting something?", he said, looking down at Scully.

She cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. "No sir...If you want Mulder, he's laying down..."

She moved out the way so Skinner could enter and she gestured for him to have a seat on the sofa where she and Mulder had been passionately kissing just moments before. It made her cringe when he sat down in the very same spot they were at. He tossed a file on to the coffee table and looked around, his eyes coming to rest on her briefly before turning away.

She crossed her arms and then called out toward the bedroom."Ah...Mulder! Skinner's here."

Mulder re-entered the living room looking as innocently as he could though she could tell and she was sure Skinner could tell that something had just transpired between them. Mulder sat down in the living room chair near the sofa and Scully sank down in the far corner of the sofa facing Skinner. Skinner glanced from one Agent to the other and he could feel the electricity in the air. He knew instantly that things had changed between his two top Agents...He was not happy about it because it meant he had to lie to his own superiors about their relationship that up until this point he had honestly answered as a 'no they are not involved despite the rumors' and his answer's now would be a lie. But, he also had his own reasons for not wanting them to be together. His eyes rested on Scully just a minute longer than it should and he noticed the slight squirm she made under his gaze that only a trained FBI Agent could pick up from her guarded movements. She turned slightly to glance at Mulder but his face was slightly frowned up as he stared at their boss and she knew why.

"I came here...", Skinner began. "Because this case is going no where fast...I know these three Agents being charged with Agent Siana's death...They aren't men I'd want to sit at a poker game with but they aren't men I'd like to see brought up on charges for the murder of another Agent, if they are innocent..."

"Fill me in...", Mulder said, his demeanor changed and he was now professional, any hint of animosity now vanquished.

Scully admired the way Mulder could change like a light switch, she on the other hand outwardly displayed herself one way but inwardly she held on to things a lot longer than he did. Skinner explained the case of Agent Siana's disappearance and Scully explained the cause of death from the autopsy results. They both looked at Mulder, waiting for one of his 'theories' but he had none.

"Okay...What did they say happened?"

"They claimed they didn't know what happened...That one minute they were all staked out in a Bureau issued van with Agent Siana's and then the next thing they remembered was waking up four hours later and not being able to find him. By the time they called me, his body had already been found by a early morning jogger...A soccer mom..."

Sculy glanced over to Mulder and he pursed his lips. "Was a lie detector administered?"

"You know that's not admissible in court," Scully said, her eyes cast down as Mulder turned to look at her.

"I know...but it would help to establish whether they're being truthful or not."

She looked back to Mulder and her eyes lingered a moment but he smiled and gave her a wink and she smiled back. Skinner cleared his throat a little and both Agents returned their gaze on him.

"They've...ah...been...interrogated by the local D.C. Police and by our own...They all agreed to the polygraph and they all passed it..."

"Then why won't anyone believe them?", Mulder questioned.

"How can we prove that Agent Siana was abducted by space aliens, Mulder?", Skinner said, annoyed.

"If the polygraph proved they were being truthful...why are they still being charged?"

Scully looked down at her hands. "Because there was motive and opportunity...He was considered a snitch and they had the opportunity to dispose of his body and return to their stake-out without anyone knowing..."

Mulder stood up. "So, they're gonna convict four FBI agents without evidence?"

"It's a closed case as far as the D.A is concerned," Skinner said, standing up. "I was hoping to find something that would prove these four agents were innocent, but we can't..."

"Maybe we can...", Mulder said, glancing over to Scully.

"Mulder, you're not exactly well yet..."

"I'm fine Scully..."

He could see the disappointment in her eyes but he glanced over to Skinner who was watching them both closely. "I'm sorry Mulder...but its now out of our hands..."

"But, I could probably find something...They might not have known what they were looking for..."

"No trace evidence was found," Scully said, glancing at the folder from Skinner. "I'm sorry Mulder...but there's nothing we can do on this one..."

She could see Mulder's face tighten and her shoulders flopped down briefly before she composed herself. She handed the folder back to Skinner and he headed for the door. "There's a meeting tomorrow morning on the matter...See you both there, 9 a.m. Sharp."

"Yes sir," they both said.

He closed the door behind him and Mulder stood with his hand on his hip staring at the door.

"Mulder...", she began.

Mulder turned to look down at her. "I'm sorry...I'm not angry at you...You were just stating the facts, I just...hate to see four innocent Agents convicted for Mulder..."

"They were crooked, Mulder...Who knows what they've done," she said, reaching out to touch his arm.

He grabbed her roughly and planted a heated kiss on her mouth. When they broke apart he smiled down to her and she smiled as well. "I've gotta go...", he said, reluctantly.

"You sure?", she asked.

"Yeah..."

"You're still not well..."

"I'll be okay...", he said, kissing her lips. "Thanks for taking care of me...I better go before things...get...too...rushed..."

"Slow...", Scully nodded.

"Slower...", he said with a chuckle. "Seven years...is quite along time..."

"It has been..."

"But...I don't want to rush things...", he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "I want to cherish you, Scully...I want you to know that when its time...its not just the physical that I'm after..."

She blushed bright red and he covered her mouth with more soft kisses. "Goodnight, Beautiful..."

Scully beamed. "Goodnight..."

When the door closed behind him, he leaned against the wood in the hallway, trying to stop himself from re-opening the door and dragging her to the bedroom. He had to keep his hormones in check for just a little longer. He meant what he said about not rushing things. It was going to be hard...even more so now that he knew she loved him back. Scully walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of rum and downed it as quickly as she could. She needed something to keep her mind off of Mulder and that was no easy task. She could still feel his arms wrapped around her roughly pulling her body against his and she could feel his soft velvety kisses and her heart and body ached for him. She took another swig and decided another cold shower was in order.

Scully tossed and turned throughout the night. Her mind kept going over the various kisses they'd shared. She missed his touch, she missed the way he looked her in the eyes as if he could devour her whole if given the chance. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was 2 a.m. She wanted to call him and tell him that she wanted to have him sleep next to her again. She wanted to feel safe and secure like she had the past two nights despite the fact that he was sick. She missed the masculine smell of him and so she pressed her nose into his pillow and closed her eyes falling deeply into sleep. Scully didn't notice when the mattress shifted. She didn't notice his hand reaching out to draw her in. She was too far gone.

The alarm clock went off at 6 am, and Scully reached out and slapped the button. Her eyes fluttered but they remained closed. She could feel him kissing her neck, his hands roaming all over her body. She could feel him pressed up against her. It was a nice dream...Nice and so real...

"Scully...", he moaned and her eyes flew open.

"MULDER!", she said, sitting up.

He pressed his lips to hers placing his hand on the back of her head pressing her back down. "I couldn't sleep...", he whispered. "I can't sleep without you now...I need you..."

Scully placed her hands on the side of his face. "I thought you wanted to wait..."

"I did...", he said, pressing a kiss right above her laced pajama top. "I'm trying to stop myself but I'm not quite sure if I can..."

She smiled and kissed him hard. "Maybe I don't want you to stop...", she said, breathing heavily, her eyes ablaze with desire.

Mulder's hazel eyes were dark, primal as he trailed hot kisses from her mouth on down to her breast and back up along her neck. Soon there kiss became heated and they began to tear their clothes off. Mulder plunge his tongue into Scully's mouth eliciting a groan. She tossed his t-shirt to the floor and they're bodies pressed hard against each other. A single tear ran down Mulder's face. "Scully, you're so beautiful...so gorgeous...ever since I met you...I can't believe we're finally gonna do this..."

She reached up and touched his face and planted a sweet kiss against his cheek, tasting the salt in his tears. "I love you Mulder...more than I can ever tell you..."

He smiled. "I love you Scully...You have all of my heart...I can never be without you..."

"You never have too...", she smiled.

He kissed her soft lips, nipping at her swollen bottom lip before paying attention to the rest of her body.

Scully awoke cradled in Mulder's arms, a smile was planted on his face as he slept. She couldn't help smiling as well as she watched him sleep. He reached out and pulled her against him, he was strong even half asleep. She laid her head back down on his chest, her fingers swirling through the small tuft of hair. He looked so peaceful, so in love...She wondered if she had the same goofy grin on her own face. They had finally consummated their long standing relationship and she couldn't be any happier. She closed her eyes again and fell back to sleep.

**Please Leave a Review: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cradle Me**

**Part 6  
**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Round two happened an half hour after the first round. They both reacted at the same time to the sensations in their bodies as they pressed against each other. The second round was slower, sensual as they explored. The third round occurred in the shower as they lathered the other's bodies and one thing lead to the other, again. But as they stepped out of the shower, they heard a frantic knocking at the door. Mulder yelled out the bathroom door, "Hold On!".

Scully was wrapped in a towel, her wet hair hanging down to her shoulders. Mulder stood a moment more memorizing her body until she reminded him that someone was at the door. He smiled guiltily and excitedly and walked out with her and hurried and put on his boxers and tossed on a pair of slacks she kept for him in an overnight back in the guest room. Topless and barefoot, Mulder peered through the keyhole, sighed and then opened the door to the Lone Gun men.

They took in his appearance and stepped past him, looking around at the soft feminine apartment. The golden sun was breaking through the windows in the early morning and they could see Scully's bedroom door was closed down the normally dark hallway.

"Moved in we see!," Langley stated, looking Mulder over from head to toe.

Froehike's face was flush. "I need a stiff drink," he said, pushing past Mulder to the kitchen.

Scully's rum bottle was still on the counter and he poured himself a drink, gulping it down fast.

"What are you guys doing here?", he said, opening the hall closet and finding one of his blue shirts pressed and ready from the dry cleaners along with a matching suit jacket to his pants hanging off the hanger.

"We came by your place but you weren't there," Byers said, sitting down on the sofa, placing a lap top on the coffee table.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders but had a smirk on his face. Langley and Byer's exchanged glances but said nothing. Froehike on the other hand had filled his glass for the third time and walked back in with the glass in his hand.

"So you defiled her...my lovely Agent Scully...", he scoffed.

"You're just jealous, Froehike, " Mulder said, waving him off.

The shorter man stepped up to Mulder. "Jealous! You wish!"

"Of course he's jealous," Langley stated. "You just snagged the woman of his dreams!"

Froehike took another swig on his drink. Mulder rolled his eyes. "Let's be honest, Froehike, you never had a chance..."

"You think your all that Mulder but you..."

The bedroom door opened and Scully stepped out dressed in her usual suit attire, her hair was still damp but she had brushed it quickly and was letting it air dry. She glanced at the Gunmen and then to Mulder and walked over to him nervously. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and she smiled shyly as all eyes were on her.

"What are we talking about?", she said, shuffling off to the kitchen. "Its a little early for you fellas to come for a visit, don't you think?", she said, glancing at her watch which read, '8 a.m.'

She kept her eyes on the coffee maker but she glanced up occasional to Mulder but he was too busy having a stare-down with Froehike.

"Uh...", Byer's said, trying to draw attention back to the reason they had come. "Mulder told us about the case Skinner was going to have you work on...said there was no proof"

"That's where you went yesterday?", she asked Mulder shyly.

He nodded his head as he tucked in his dress shirt and slipped his tie over his neck.

"Wish I could wring you with it," Froehike sneered.

Mulder flipped him off and then sat down in the living room chair and slipped his dress socks and shoes on from the many times he'd left clothing over at her house when he'd spent the night or was ill.

"We found some evidence," Langley stated.

"Oh really?", Mulder said, as they turned a laptop towards him.

Scully stayed in the kitchen making coffee. She was uncomfortable with the Gunmen being there right after she and Mulder had made love several times for the first time. She wanted to spend some time alone with him or at least compose herself before their meeting in less than an hour. She poured herself a cup and offered coffee to anyone else but they were all engrossed in the laptop.

"See, you can see the surveillance tape outside the factory that they're staking out...", Byer's spoke, pointing to the screen. "There's a white light..."

Froehike glanced over to Scully and she bashfully cast her eyes down as she stood against the wall of kitchen. "Froehike...", she said.

He shot her a strained smile. "Dana...", he said, glancing over to Mulder and then back at her. "He better treat you right...", he whispered.

A bright smile flashed across her face and she patted Froehike on the back. "He will...I know he will or else you'll deal with him, won't you..."

"That's right!", he said, glaring over to Mulder.

Mulder was watching the exchange between them and he looked over to Scully. She quickly left Froehike's side and came to stand by Mulder so she could see the screen better. Mulder huffed and eyed Froehike a second more before turning his gaze back down to the screen.

"This goes on for four hours to be exact," Byers was saying.

"Then you see them get out of the van and they're searching around the area calling out for Agent Siana..."

"So this clears there names...", Mulder smiled. "Thanks guys...There's an extra biscuit in your kibble..."

"Ha, whatever...Mulder," Langley said, standing up and stretching his long limbs.

"Mulder, we have a meeting...", Scully said softly, her hand resting on the back of his neck.

"That's our cue to leave boys," Byers said, standing up and handing Mulder the laptop. "Agent Scully..."

"Byers...", she nodded.

Langley smirked. "Next time...", he said, looking between the two of them. "We'll just wait...", Langley chuckled as he walked out the door.

Scully rolled her eyes. Froehike smiled as sweetly as he could to Scully but glared at Mulder. "Punk-ass," he said, under his breath.

"That's right I have a great ass!", Mulder said loudly, as the door closed. "Don't I, Agent Scully?"

Scully smirked. "I'd say so...Agent Mulder...", she said, leaning over him for a kiss.

"But not as great as yours...", he said, pinching her lightly on the butt.

She swat him on the arm. "Come on, Mulder...If we leave now...we'll just arrive late for the meeting...", she said, grabbing her badge, keys and gun.

"Then we're right on time then," he smirked.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cradle Me**

**Part 7  
**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Skinner looked out at the conference room with rows of tables and chairs filled with Agents all staring in his direction along with his fellow, Assistant Director Burt Wallace, who was explaining the conduct of the case of the four accused Agents to his audience. The door opened and as soon as Skinner spotted them he knew that things had permanently changed between them. Mulder had a big goofy grin on his face and Scully was smiling, something he had never seen her do out of all the years he'd been her A.D. They exchanged controlled but loving glances that made his fist tighten. He got up and headed straight for them. They stopped in their tracks, right before slipping into a few seats, and walked back over to the door, waiting for him.

"Can I see you two...", Skinner said, harshly.

They nodded and followed him out into the hallway. He stood with his hands on his hips his back to them and then he swung around, his eyes resting on Scully for a moment and then Mulder. "Is this gonna be a regular thing?"

Mulder looked puzzled. "Sir?"

"This coming in almost an half hour late thing...", he said sternly.

Scully raised an eyebrow to Mulder, cautioning him to not say anything stupid. He got the hint and kept his mouth closed.

"I expected you to be here on time!"

"We were meeting a confidential source that gave us evidence on the case."

Skinner huffed. "Since when was the Gunmen your confidential source..."

Mulder smirked. Skinner again scanned the two of them watching their gestures and stance for signs that they were lovers and he got them...Loud and clear. They'd always stood so close that it was hard to see where one begun and the other ended but they were now standing apart as if there trying to mask their attraction. But it was all in the eyes, all in the way in which they glanced at each other, as if they were guilty of a crime. He might not have worked the field in years but he could still pick up the gestures of lovers. He could distinguish between desire and desire fulfilled. His fist tightened slightly and he had to look away for a moment. He knew they weren't even aware that they were standing there before him staring into each other's eyes. He looked back at them and they had cast their eyes down, another sign that they had been intimate. He finally spoke. "Where's this evidence you have at?"

"I have it on this laptop," Mulder said, pointing to his side.

"Okay...I'll give you the opportunity to present it...But Agents, this is not to become a habit, is that clear?"

"Yes sir...", they both spoke.

"Go on in...", he said, and Mulder opened the door to the conference room.

Scully looked at Skinner for a second, trying to gauge him but she couldn't. He turned away but watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she followed Mulder into the room. He re-entered and went straight back up to the podium where Agent Wallace was speaking. He leaned over and spoke something in his ear. Wallace looked up to see Mulder and Scully sitting together at the back table. He nodded to Skinner and then continued speaking. "Agent Mulder and Scully...You have evidence that could possibly clear these Agents of murder?"

Mulder stood up and handed the laptop to the technician who blasted the video over the theater sized screen just beyond Skinner and Wallaces' head. "No one cared to check the surveillance tape from the building across the street...", Mulder began.

Immediately a few agents rolled their eyes. "This isn't one of your psycho theories about space aliens, is it Mulder?", one of the senior Agents scoffed.

Scully could feel a few of them staring in her direction as well. She remained stoic.

"This proves that the four Agents were telling the truth..."

They watched the video which showed bright white light, and no one leaving the van until four hours later when they went searching for Agent Siana."

"That doesn't prove that they didn't kill him," the annoyed Agent sighed. "You can't see the other side of the van in this video...They could have dragged him out and it would still appeared like no one left."

"What about the bright white light?"

"Oh so its a white light at night, its space aliens? Wasn't this a factory? Why can't it be a spot light or something of this world?"

Everyone erupted into laughter but Skinner, Mulder and Scully.

"Agent Scully did an autopsy on Agent Siana's body...And found several implants..."

"They were found in the base of the neck near the spine, in the stomach and nose cavity," Scully interjected. "We believe he was abducted..."

"You may find that the four Agents were also victims of abduction...", Mulder continued. "Did anyone check them for implants?"

"We left that to the Spooky Squad...", the Agent chuckled.

"Well, if you want something done right, you call on us...", Mulder said, looking directly at the fellow Agent.

He shook his head and nudged the Agent next to him and they both snickered under their breaths.

"That's the evidence you have?", A.D. Wallace questioned?

Mulder met Scully's eyes for a second and then nodded. "Yes sir..."

"Then you still haven't prove anything...besides...they've already been arrested and jailed and the D.A is now handling their case...This meeting is about Agent Behavior...About corruption and we were using this case as an example of the violations of the duties as an Agent...You'd know that had you and your partner showed up on time!"

Mulder quietly sat back down next to Scully. She had to resist reaching out and touching him. It was very difficult because she always wanted to comfort him and he had always sought her comfort but she knew that now more than ever they had to be careful. Mulder leaned forward in the chair and she was watching him with her peripheral vision. He started coughing and covered his mouth but then he was wracked by a series of coughs and Scully's eyes were glued to him. "Are you okay, Mulder?", she said, softly.

She could see his face had reddened but he was still coughing. A.D. Wallace seemed annoyed. "Let's call a 5 minute break."

Mulder stood up and walked over to the coffee area and grabbed a bottle of water. Scully was right on his heels.

"I knew you weren't well yet...I shouldn't have let you come back here to work," she whispered. "What was I thinking?", she said, trying to steady her hand that wanted to touch him.

Scully wanted to smooth her hand over his forehead like she always did but there were way too many people there and she didn't want to call attention to them especially not with all the rumors about them all these years. The rumors that were now true. "What was I thinking," she sighed, staring into his eyes.

"As I recall, you weren't actually 'thinking', if you know what I mean...", he leered in a whisper.

A wide smile crossed her face briefly and she turned so no one including Mulder could see the redness in her cheeks. "Mulder...", she said, in a hush tone.

"When we're done, you'll take me home...and nurse me back to health...", he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Scully couldn't hide her smile for much longer and so she did her best to gulp it down and bury it deep within her for later. She was good at that...hiding her feelings but it was harder with Mulder purring in his sexy voice instantly reminding her of that very morning, just a few short hours ago.

She straightened herself up and gave him a look that said, 'Stop making me blush or I'll shoot you...', but Mulder was grinning ear to ear and so her glare didn't last long. She turned to see Skinner eying her and she then straightened her shoulders. Mulder followed her eyes to Skinner and then whispered in her ear. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know...It's Skinner...I think he knows...".

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Its because he has the hots for you..."

Scully whipped around to face Mulder. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Agent Scully...", Mulder whispered. "Do you have any ideal how many men would give their right testicle to be with you..."

"Charming, Mulder...", she sighed.

"I'm just the lucky one...", he grinned.

"The only one," she said, glancing down at the floor.

When she glanced back up to Mulder she saw a satisfied look on his face. "Glad to hear that because I think Walter could kick my ass if he really wanted too...I mean...he's no Froehike...He could seriously hurt me..."

She chuckled a little. "I could hurt you too, Mulder..."

Mulder gasped a little too loudly and everyone turned to look at them. Scully grabbed up a water bottle and nearly ran over to the table, leaving Mulder standing there alone. He took a swig on his water and then followed her over to their seats. He sat down and after a moment, everyone concentrated back on A.D. Wallace.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cradle Me**

**Part 8**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

The moment Mulder closed and locked the office door, he pulled Scully into his arms and pressed her small frame against the wood, capturing her lips in his. She grabbed the back of his neck and slipped her tongue into his open mouth, as a low moan escaped. After a moment of passionate kissing, Scully broke away. "We need to discuss the rules...", she panted.

"I already know the rules...I've thought about them for years...", he said, reluctantly pulling back.

She straightened her suit jacket and reached up and wiped the smear of red lipstick still on Mulder's lips. "You have? For years?", she smiled.

"I have...," he said, sliding a finger across her jawline. "Nothing in public or at the office or on duty...as hard as that will be...", he said, letting his finger slide down to her shoulders. "Your so beautiful and now you're mine and it's...", he sighed. "It's gonna be hard not touching you..."

"I know...", she said, stepping away with her eyes closed. "Very tough...But we're professionals...", she said, walking over to her desk.

She turned around to see Mulder staring at her. "God, is it 5 o'clock already?", he whined.

"Not yet," she laughed.

"Ugh!", he groaned, flopping down in his chair.

She unbuttoned her suit jacket, revealing a white silk blouse that was form fitting and Mulder was up out of his seat and next to her in a few strides but Scully placed a hand on his chest. "Mulder...Stop...You'll get excited..."

"I'm already excited," he whispered in her ear, positioned himself in back of her and then pressed the bulge in his pants against her back.

"Wow...", she mumbled. "Mulder! Really...we have rules...", she said, pulling away.

He kissed her neck and then slowly retreated back to his seat. He flipped opened a file folder and she knew he was pretending to be interested in the paperwork. She knew he was really watching her. He then broke out into another coughing fit and Scully grabbed up a ceramic mug. She filled it with water, nuking it quickly and placed a tea bag in it. She sat the mug down in front of him and then leaned against the desk, towards him. She touched the side of his face and ran her fingers through his hair. "You shouldn't be out here like this..."

"We were trying to solve a crime...", he said, looking up at her. He moved his chair over so that her legs dangled between his own legs as she sat on the desk. "What a gorgeous view...", he exclaimed, his eyes wandering over her body.

"Mulder...", she said, grabbing his arm. "Rules...The rules...now...drink your tea...So you'll get better."

"You know, " he said, seated in his chair as he pushed away from her. "I do feel bad that we couldn't help those four agents..."

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, but maybe they got what was coming to them...You know Skinner never did tell us why they were considered corrupt..."

"Yes I know...Walter and his secrets", he said, freely letting his eyes roam all over her again. He licked his lips and then glanced at his watch. "You know Scully...I feel really sick..."

She smirked. "I know what you're doing, Mulder..."

He grinned wickedly. "You need to take care of me...", he said, touching his forehead. "I do have a slight fever."

She stood up and touched his forehead. "You do actually...", she said matter of factually.

"You need to take me home," he said, standing over her. "I need the kind of healing only you can provide...as my doctor...", he smirked.

Scully rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"I'll need a week off...tops..."

"Nice try...", she sighed.

"One phone call from you...and Skinner will buy it..."

"For the flu? That your recovering from", she said, with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay, okay," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. "Just one day off..."

Mulder lay on Scully's sofa bare chested and in his boxers, a remote in his hand as he stared at the television screen. Scully, dressed in his t-shirt sat down next to him with a spoon full of red liquid. "Open wide, Mulder..."

He snaked his hands up her inner thighs feeling the soft cotton underwear that was separating him from his goal. "I could say the same thing, Scully...Open Wide..."

She caught herself before spilling the liquid all over her sofa and carpet. "Mulder!", she said, bashfully.

"I'll open up if you do," he sneered.

She grinned and pressed the spoon into his open mouth. He grimaced and gagged. "Aren't you supposed to put a spoon full of sugar in it or something..."

"This isn't a movie, Mulder...", she said, wiping off her palm that was dripping with the medicine.

"No, but you are my doctor..."

"Mary Poppin's was a nanny and I may consider that to be the truth when it comes to you...", she smirked.

"So did I just bonk my nanny?", he said, pulling her closer to him.

"Graphic...", she huffed.

"You promised if I opened wide, you would...", he snickered.

Scully gazed into Mulder's lustful eyes and surprised him by straddling his legs and then leaned in for a kiss. "A promise is a promise..."

Scully flicked her tongue over Mulder's right nipple and he grabbed her arms. "Don't start nothing you can't finish, Agent Scully...", he said, panting.

"I intend to keep all my promises," she said, as her hands grazed over his skin.

Mulder grabbed her head and pressed her mouth to his. He stuck his tongue in deep and then bit her bottom lip softly. She tossed off his t-shirt to reveal her bare breasts and Mulder smiled. "Most gorgeous creature in the world...", he mumbled.

Scully smiled back before leaning down to connect their chests as she kissed his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. Mulder awoke to Scully laying on top of him. He looked at his watch and noticed they had been asleep for several hours. "Scully...", he whispered, trying to wake her.

"Hmm...", she said, turning her head as she laid beneath his neck. "Again, Mulder?"

Mulder looked amused. "Five times in one day has got to be a record for someone my age, Scully. Three times very early this morning and two times this afternoon and all without the little blue pill...Viagra has nothing on me!"

She chuckled against his chest and then kissed him underneath his chin and then laid her head back down. His phone rang but Scully did not move and so he reached for it off the coffee table without knocking her off and answered the phone.

"Mulder?"

"Sir!", Mulder said, clearing his throat.

"I just wanted to let you know that those four Agents were found dead in their cells this afternoon."

"Murdered?"

"Shot point blank in the head...The surveillance tape inside the jail shows nothing...It was probably tampered with...Someone was cleaning up their work..."

Scully shifted her head and sighed and Mulder closed his eyes; he was sure Skinner could hear her soft hums in her sleep.

"Ah...", Skinner stammered. "I...ah...Just wanted you to know...I appreciate you trying to help me with this case."

"Not a problem..."

"Maybe I should call Agent Scully and let her know," Skinner declared.

"No, need sir...I'll tell her...", Mulder gulped.

"Sure...whatever...I expect you back in the office in the morning, the both of you...on time, is that clear?"

"Who's that?", Scully mumbled.

"Yes sir...first thing," he said, hanging up.

Mulder pressed Scully against his chest and wrapped his other arm around her torso and then with his strong legs he stood up. She was so light he had no trouble lifting her. He carried her into the bedroom and then placed her gently in the bed. He shucked off his boxers and then crawled in, spooning up next to her. "Scully...how are we gonna work out this night-time thing...Because I'm telling you now...there's no way I can go back to sleeping alone...I can't..."

She opened her eyes. "I can't either...I guess we'll have to rotate..."

"Except on the road...no hanky-panky on the road..."

"Hanky panky?", she chuckled. "Right...It'll be rough on us...What about if we get connecting rooms?"

"Okay...connecting rooms is a definite yes...if not, when we're staying in separate rooms, we'll need to sleep alone in case someone is watching us..."

"CGB is dead, isn't he? There's no one left to hurt us..."

Mulder kissed her shoulder. "I don't want to take any chances...Plus you never know if the Bureau isn't checking up on us now and again...to see if we are banging each other or not..."

"Mulder...you and your descriptions..."

"That's what makes me a good FBI Agent, Scully...my descriptions..."

"Okay...", she paused. "Can you describe...I've had five mind-altering orgasms in one day and I need about a month to recuperate?"

Mulder frowned. "A month?"

"Maybe a few hours...a day...", she said, retracting her own statement. "I don't think I could keep my hands off you longer than that."

"You know we will have to spend some nights at our own apartments..if they're gonna watch us in a hotel, they'll watch us at home..."

Scully sighed loudly. "Damn...But we've spent the nights over each others houses, Mulder..."

"Not every night...", he said, pressing her lean back against his stomach. "How will I get through a night without you, now that I know what its like to be in your arms?"

They laid their in silence for a moment. "I don't know...", Scully sighed. "How do we pretend we're just partners still? It took 7 yrs of trying to resist touching you...and now that I can..."

"We can pull this off...we could both be considered academy award winning actors...", he smiled.

"Yeah we could...I am confident that we can do it," she sighed. "We hid our feelings from ourselves and each other all these years..."

"That we did...", he said, breathing his warm breath onto her shoulder. "When I'm not laying next to you or touching you, Scully...know that no matter what I say or do, I want to ravage you right there on the floor or the desk or in the woods...where ever we are..."

Scully giggled. "You're such an eloquent man...but yet you are horrible at romantic banter."

"I'm a little out of practice," he said quietly.

"So am I... But we can practice on each other...I know I'm all for practicing over...and over...", she laughed.

"Ummm...", he said, in her ear. "If my body weren't already over-sexed Agent Scully...I'd practice on you right now...How's that?"

"A little better," she teased.

He smiled and pulled up the blanket so it covered them both. "Well, you know I love you Scully..."

"I love you too, Mulder..."

He laid his head down and they both enjoyed the warmth in each others arms. Scully could hear Mulder's shallow breathing. She listened until she was sure he had fallen asleep. "I love you...", she whispered, before closing her own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**The End**

**Please Leave a Review: Thanks!**


End file.
